The Power Of Love
by KawaiixCherryxBlossom
Summary: Ash finds out who his father is and that his has a sister. He then goes to find his father, but on his way, encounters fear, pain, major decisions and love. AAMRN and JAJRN
1. TPOL, Part 1

Title: The Power of Love

Author: AshyGirl

Type: AAMRN, JAJRN

Rating: PG13

Ages: 

Ash – 15

Misty – 15

James – 17

Jessie – 17

Mrs. Ketchum – 35

Giovanni – 40

"Oh my gosh Ash! You look almost exactly the same as you did when you were a kid!" Misty joked as she laughed at old photos of her best friend. 

Ash, Misty, Pikachu and Mrs. Ketchum were in Ash's living room, looking at old photo albums. 

"Hey! I do not!"

Misty was laughing uncontrollably at a picture of Ash in the bath (A/N: Our parents all have those…).

"Hey!" Ash yelled, snatching it away from her. He blushed as he shoved it back into the album. 

Pikachu was also laughing at the funny pictures of his trainer. 

"And this was when Ash turned 7 years old", Mrs. K said as she showed them a picture of Ash, his mum and lots of little kids in a playground. 

"Yeah, I remember that! Gary got so jealous because I didn't invite him, and we all had so much fun without him", Ash said.

Misty smiled. They looked at some more pictures until Ash found one of a man in his early thirties. He was sitting at a table with his arms around someone, but you couldn't see who it was because the picture had been ripped in half. 

"Mum, who's this?" 

Mrs. K gasped, "Where, where'd you find that?" she said shakily.

"In the back of this photo album. Who is it mum?"

"Ash…" Mrs. K held back tears as she began to tell her son the horrible truth. 

"Er… I think this is my cue to leave", Misty said as she got up. 

Ash grabbed her hand and gently pulled her back down, "No Misty please stay."

Misty sat back down next to him. She knew he was scared of what his mother was about to tell him. 

Mrs. K began again, "Ash I…I wasn't going to tell you this until you were a little bit older, but I guess I'm going to have to tell you now."

Ash just stared straight ahead at her, waiting for an answer.

"The man in that picture is, is your father."

"WHAT?!" Ash yelled. This seemed to come as a huge surprise to him. 

"This picture was taken just before I got pregnant."

"My…my father…" Ash murmured, "Mum?"

"Yes honey?" 

"Where is he now? I remember asking you when I was younger, and you told me that he was on a Pokémon journey."

"Oh Ash I'm sorry."

"Huh? Sorry for what?"

"What I told you when you were younger, wasn't the truth. I knew you wouldn't understand when you were little…"

"Well then…what is the truth. If he didn't go on a Pokémon journey, then where is he?"

"Ok, let me tell you the story. When I got pregnant with you, I kept it a secret because I didn't know if your father wanted a baby. But when it started showing I had no choice. When I told him we were having a baby he got so angry. And he, he hit me."

"What?" Ash asked. 

"He hit me and when I woke up again I was in the hospital. I, I had been in a coma for 2 weeks and…I almost lost you Ash. I almost had a miscarriage." 

Ash didn't know what to say, he just sat there staring at the floor. 

"After that I never heard from him again. I thought that maybe one day he would come back, not to see me because I'd throw him out, but atleast to see his child. But he never came. He…abandoned us."

"Abandoned…by, my own father."

"Pika pika pi [Ash it's ok]" Pikachu said as it tapped Ash on the back.

Ash just stared at the floor. Misty put her arm on his shoulder, but he pulled away. He got up and started out the door.

"Ash where are you going?" Misty asked worriedly.

"For a walk", he said in a tone that was bearly hearable. With that, he walked out the door. Pikachu tried to follow its trainer, but the door closed in its face. 

"Pika pi… [Ash…]"

Deliah gave Misty a worried look. 

"What have I done?" she said.

Ash went out of the gate to his house. He was angry, but he wouldn't let it show in front of everyone. He walked at a fast pace for about 5 minutes with a bitter look on his face, until he got to the place he was looking for. A small clearing hidden away by tall Oak trees. In the middle there was a smaller tree with long branches that curved round. Ash used to come here all the time to think when he was younger. Usually his thoughts were about Pokémon, and how he couldn't wait to train more. But today they were bitter thoughts, about his father. He sat under the tree and leaned his back heavily against the trunk. 

'He abandoned me. My own father left me to be raised by a single parent. Sure, my mum did a great job, but there was always something missing. I always needed a man to talk to…'

"Ash!" his thoughts were interrupted as he heard someone calling his name. He turned around to see Misty standing there panting, probably from running. 

"What are you doing here?" he asked her, turning his head away.

She walked up and sat down next to him. 

"I was worried. Are you ok?"

"And in what lifetime would _you_ worry about _me_?" he snapped, putting more emphasis on the words 'you' and 'me'. He instantly regretted saying it though, as he saw the hurt expression on her face. "I'm sorry Misty…"

"No, it's ok", she cut him off. 

"It's just…how could he do that? Now that I realise how much I missed out on, I am so angry!" he said, letting his emotions run loose. Misty could tell that he was crying, because he had his hat brim down over his face. 

"I know."

"No you don't."

"But I do! I know how you feel because I've been in exactly the same place!"

"Huh?" he looked up at her. Tear marks stained his face as he quickly wiped fresh ones from his eyes. He didn't want her to see him cry like that. 

"When I was little…about 4 or 5 I guess, I had the perfect family. A mother, a father and 3 sisters. But one day, my mother and father had a huge fight. I was in the doorway, and I heard the whole thing. They…they were fighting because of me…" Misty quickly wiped tears from her eyes. Ash was looking at her with confusion on his face. "Why?"

"My father was sick of me. I guess I was a real naughty child. He never wanted another girl, and he wanted to put me up for adoption. But my mum wouldn't let him. After they had yelled at each other, a lot, my dad walked out. He never ever came back. My mum stayed with us for 3 years, but she couldn't do it. She got really sick and eventually passed away. I stayed with my sisters for about 2 years after that. But they hated me and treated me like crap because it was claimed to be my fault for everything that had happened. So I left. That's when I met you."

"I'm sorry Misty. I never knew… I'm acting like such a big baby, and you've been through ten times as much as me and you're fine."

"You're not acting like a baby. I know it's hard when you first find out something bad. But eventually, everything will turn out fine."

"Really?" Ash said, wiping more tears from his face. 

"Yes. I promise. Now, what do you say we go back to your house."

Ash stood up and forced a smile at Misty. "Thanks Misty."

"What for?"

"Letting me know that I'm not alone in this."

Misty smiled and put her arm on his shoulder. "You're welcome Ash. "

He smiled at her again, this time it wasn't forced, and they walked home together.

TO BE CONTINUED.

That's the first part done. I think it's kinda bo-ring so far, but when the plot thickens it will get better, I promise. They are older in this, so that's why Ash seems a little out of character. This will have about 8 parts and I hope you will like them all! If I get reviews, I'll start writing the next one. But if not I'll forget about it. So plz review. Thankies and Ciao!

Luv Ashy


	2. TPOL, Part 2

Title: The Power of Love – Part 2

Author: AshyGirl

Type: AAMRN, JAJRN

Rating: PG13

Ages: 

Ash – 15

Misty – 15

James – 17

Jessie – 17

Mrs. Ketchum – 35

Giovanni – 40

Authors Note: Yo peeps! Well, this is the second installment in this series. Just like the other part concentrated on Ash and Misty, this one is about Jessie and James. Sorry it took so long but I am really busy right now and don't have much time to be writing fanfics. ^_^

Night was falling upon them as Jessie, James and Meowth cleaned out their Magikarp submarine. It had been a long day. They were called in by their boss, Giovanni, and he blasted their heads off for not capturing Pikachu. Feeling very disheartened, they set off again to find the twerps. In the end they had seen them head off into Pallet Town, so they stopped and planned to get him and his Pikachu tomorrow. 

James and Meowth were fighting over who has to clean out the engine, when they heard a gasp. James turned around to see Jessie holding something in her hand, and looking at it very solemnly. He walked over to her, kicking Meowth back and telling him to shut up.

"What's wrong Jessie?"

"N-nothing. Nothing at all", she said, planting an ever so convincing smile on her face and putting the object in her hand behind her back.

"Jessie…"

"James there is nothing wrong so just leave me alone and get back to fighting with Meowth alright!"

James' eyes lowered, and he turned away. 'She always yells at me. I was only trying to help. How could she possibly ever like me?' he thought.

'Damn it! Why can't I ever keep my temper withdrawn? He's so kind and considerate. He could never like me, I am so mean to him', Jessie thought at the same time. 

The three Rockets eventually packed up everything and set up their sleeping bags and tents. Jessie had one tent to herself, while James and Meowth shared. 

"Night Jess", James and Meowth replied before slipping into their tent. 

"Night", she said in a depressed expression.

'Something is definitely up with her', James thought. 'And I have to find out what it is.'

It was around midnight when James awoke to a soft moaning sound. He made it out as crying, and thought it was probably coming from Jessie. He crept into her tent and saw her sitting up with a photo in her hand, and crying softly. 

"Jessie, what's wrong?" he asked worriedly. "And don't tell me 'nothing' because I won't believe you", he added as an afterthought. 

Jessie gave up trying to keep the secret from him. She held up the picture for him to look at. James took it from her and studied it closely. It showed a pretty young woman with jet-black hair and beautiful blue eyes. She was sitting at a table, and there was an arm around her, but you couldn't tell who was sitting next to her because the photo was ripped in half, and the other half was missing.

"Jessie, who is this?"

"It, it's my mother."

"Your mother?"

"Yes. I lost that photo ages ago. I was cleaning my part of the Sub today and I found it."

"I don't understand, Jessie", James said. "Why are you so upset?"

Jessie looked at him carefully. It was no doubt that she cared for him. But could she tell him one of her deepest, darkest secrets? Could she tell him about her painful past? 

'Yes', she thought. 'He is my best friend. I can tell him everything.'

"Jessie?" James asked again, trying to get her attention. 

"My mum…I haven't seen her in 10 years."

James tilted his head in confusion, staring deep into her aquamarine eyes.

"When I was 7, my father told me that my mother was sick, and she was going to die. I wasn't too sure of this. I mean, she had seemed really tired all the time, and did throw up an awful lot, but it didn't seem like she was dying. I protested, saying that if she was dying we should look after her. However, he didn't listen. He convinced me that this was what she wanted. To be left alone to die. And I didn't even get to say goodbye to her. And I haven't seen her since. This is the only memory I have of her. Half a photo", she finished, with tears pouring down her cheeks. 

"Oh Jessie, why didn't you ever tell me about your past?"

"I had blacked it out of my mind. I didn't want to remember. But when I found that picture it all came flooding back." Jessie buried her head in her hands, and cried for the first time in a while. 

"Jessie…"

She was extremely surprised and confused to find that James' arm found it's way around her waist. She pulled her head up and looked into his eyes. They were filled with pure sympathy and compassion, and it was all for her. He gently tightened his grip on her, as she kept on crying loudly. Also in the back of his mind was the fact that if Meowth awoke and came to see what was wrong and saw this, it would cause a lot of controversy. 

"James you don't know how lucky you were to have a family. Even if they got a stupid immature weirdo like Jessibelle to follow you around everywhere. At least you had them, at least you had someone." James was shocked as she choked out these words. He didn't think he'd _ever _see Jessie cry like this.

"Shh Jess, it's ok. Now that you've told me everything, you'll be fine", he whispered to her comfortingly. Jessie stopped crying and sniffled a little. 

"Thanks James", she whispered, "Thankyou so much."

James laid Jessie down and sat next to her. She took hold of his hand and told him sharply, "Don't ever leave me James. Promise me you'll never leave."

"I promise, Jess", he said quietly, "I promise."

When clouds above you, start to pour

And all of your doubts, rage like a storm

And you don't know, who you are anymore

Let me help you find, what you've been searching for

(Somewhere)

Somewhere there's a field and a river

(Somewhere)

You can let your soul run free

(Someday)

Someday let me be the giver

Let me bring you peace

(Somewhere)

Somewhere there's a break in the river

(Somewhere)

Where you're heart and spirit go free

(Someday)

Someday it'll be for the better

Let me bring you peace

Girl I know you, think no one sees

The weight on your shoulders, but you can't fool me

And aren't you tired, of standing so tall

Let me be the one, to catch you when you fall

(Somewhere)

Somewhere there's a field and a river

(Somewhere)

You can let your soul run free

(Someday)

Someday let me be the giver

Let me bring you peace

(Somewhere)

Somewhere there's a break in the river

(Somewhere)

Where you're heart and spirit go free

(Someday)

Someday it'll be for the better

Let me bring you peace

Let me bring you peace

Let me bring you joy

Take these tears that you cry, and trust them to me

Let me give you hope

Let me give you hope

Be the one constant love, that you've never known

(Somewhere)

Somewhere there's a field and a river

(Somewhere)

You can let your soul run free

(Someday)

Someday let me be the giver

Let me bring you peace

(Somewhere)

Somewhere there's a break in the river

(Somewhere)

Where you're heart and spirit go free

(Someday)

Someday it'll be for the better

Let me bring you peace

Jessie relaxed, holding onto James' hand. 'Maybe you think I've told you everything about me past, James. But I can never _ever _tell you my biggest secret of all. I can never tell you who my father is', she thought sadly as she fell asleep. 'Never'.

To be continued.

There's the second part down. I'm SO SORRY it took so long, and for such a short part. It's just that it's almost the end of the school year and I have so many assignments due it's not funny (that's right, don't laugh). So I haven't really had time to write this. But I hope you enjoyed it. I'll have to next part out as soon as I can. In the next part the plot will sort of all come together. Oh, and I know you are saying 'Jessie and James are out of character. They wouldn't act like that'. But I think they would. In my opinion, Jessie isn't as strong as she appears. And James would help her no matter what. Lastly, the song was called 'Somewhere Someday' and it was by *NSTINK (lol. That name is better). I know some of you hate me putting songs in there. But it just helps me set the mood a bit better. And if you don't like it, skip the song, and don't flame me 'coz I put it there. Anyway I'll see ya soon!

Ciao! Luv Sarah/Ashy

P.S. PLZ REVIEW!


	3. TPOL, Part 3

****

The Power of Love, Part 3

By BellaWaterFlower a.k.a AshyGirl.

Hi all! Before you say I'm an imposter, I did change my name. But I will still put my old name at the end so you remember. Okies? Good. 

I don't know if I should continue with this story. I didn't get too many reviews on Part 2, and a lot of you are guessing what's going to happen, and you don't like it. I like writing it and all, but if you don't like it then it's not really worth the time and effort is it? So I dunno. It depends on how many reviews I get for this one. 

Also, MISTY_LUVER, if you are reading this. I know you copied my story. And no, I don't forgive you! If you think you can just copy and paste people's stories and call them yours, you thought wrong. C'mon, honestly, isn't that just proving that you are too lazy or un-talented to write your own material? So as you can guess, I am really mad about this. And I would say worse stuff to you, but I won't just in case kids are reading this. So DON'T DO IT AGAIN! Anyway, on with the fic. This one kinda ties the last 2 together. It's a little short though, but I hope ya like it! ^_^

Previously, Ash found out that his father had abandoned him. He got very upset, and ran away. But with the help of his friend, Misty, he was able to get back on track and do some Pokémon training. 

"Pikachu, thundershock, now!" Ash commanded. Pikachu jumped up high, and aimed an enourmous thundershock attack at Staryu, who was sizzled, and fell to the ground. 

"Yay! We won, Pikachu".

"Pika! [Yay!] 

Misty smiled. "You were lucky that time Ketchum", she said, returning Staryu. "But next time, I'll beat you."

"Thanks for letting me battle you, Misty."

"You're welcome."

Ash yawned, they had been in a spot just outside of Pallet all day (A/N: No, it's not the spot where Ash and Misty met). "Maybe we better head back", he said.

"Yeah, it's getting a bit late."

Ash, Pikachu and Misty got up and started to head back when...

"Prepare for trouble."

"And while you're doing that, you might as well make it double."

"Oh no. I don't think I can bear to hear it again!" Ash whined. 

Jessie glared at him, but continued on. "The protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all people's within our nation."

To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"The extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light."

"You twerps better surrender now, or prepare to fight."

"Dat's right."

"What are you doing here again? Can't you leave us alone for just ONE episode!?" Misty yelled.

"Shut up Mrs. Twerp. And no, we can't leave you alone because we have to get Pikachu, and our fans expect us to be here!" Jessie screamed back.

Ash and Misty pretended to look around. 

"Do you see any fans, Misty?" Ash asked.

"Nope, none at all", Misty answered.

"Grr. Well at least we have cool hair!" James piped up.

Misty fell on the floor laughing. "You, you call that cool!?"

"At least our hair isn't spiky and weird like yours!" Jessie yelled.

"At least mine is its natural colour!" Misty shot back.

That made Jessie turn into a fit of rage, and James had to hold her back in order to keep her from murdering Misty with her bare (or gloved) hands. 

"Ok, that's it", Ash said with a sweatdrop on his head from the events occurring. "Pikachu, thunderbolt, now!"

Before Pikachu could send a thundershock their way, Jessie sent out Lickitung and told it to lick Pikachu. But Pikachu dodged its tongue and it got Ash instead, knocking him over, and in the process, knocking the photo of his father out of his pocket. Pikachu sizzled Jessie, James and Meowth. The photo that Jessie had in _her _pocket fell to the ground. Right next to Ash's. Ash saw this, luckily before Pikachu was about to blast the Rocket trio off. 

"Stop, Pikachu!" he yelled out. 

"Pika? [What?]" Pikachu held the electricity, and Jessie, James and Meowth were left standing there, confused as ever. All of a sudden, Jessie saw what Ash was looking at. She walked towards the photo's. 

"Jessie, what's going on?" James asked.

Ash also walked towards where the two pictures had landed. Misty followed him. A perplexed look on her face. "Ash?"

Ash pushed the two pictures together, and all four people, and two Pokémon, gasped. The two half photo's fit together. It showed a man and a woman sitting at a table, with their arms around each other. 

"Twerp, who is the man in that photo?" Jessie asked, quietly.

"My, my father."

"Oh my gosh."

"But Jess, if that's your mum on the other half then that means..." James began.

Ash and Jessie looked at each other, finally having figured out what was going on.

"We're brother and sister", they said in unison. 

****

TO BE CONTINUED.

Ha! Cliffhanger. (Mi dispiace) Please review this chapter. Last time I didn't get many reviews, and the amount of reviews I get depends on whether I put the next part up. I don't care if they're good or bad, I just need to know that people are reading what I take the time and effort to write! So please. The next part should be up soon. I have only one week left of school, and that means no more homework, so I have a lot more time to write. C ya soon!

Ciao! Luv Sarah


	4. TPOL, Part 4

****

The Power of Love, Part 4

By BellaWaterFlower a.k.a AshyGirl

Hi, how is everyone? I got a good number of reviews telling me to keep going from the last part, so I have decided to. I know it may come as a shock with the Ash and Jessie thing, but at least I'm not making them get together! Believe it or not, I have seen stories like that. Well, enough of my ranting, on with da fic! J J

P.S. Make sure you read the last 3 parts before you read this one, because otherwise you won't understand. As you know in the last bit, Ash and Jessie put two and two together, and realised that they were brother and sister. 

Misty, Pikachu, James and Meowth gasped, and Ash and Jessie just stared at each other. 

"No way, how can it be true?" Misty asked.

"You and the twerp? It must be a mistake!" James said shockingly.

"It's the only thing that makes sense. How can the picture of my mother and the picture of his father fit together? All the pieces fit", Jessie said quietly.

"Well, how else can we find out if it's true?" Meowth said.

They were all silent for a few minutes.

"I know!" Ash said. "We can go ask my mum!"

"How is that going to help?" Jessie asked.

"Think about it, if we're related, that woman in the picture must be my mum. Then she can tell us if it's true."

They all agreed to this, and Team Rocket offered to give them a ride back to Ash's house in their balloon. 

"Get Butch and Cassidy in my office now!" Giovanni yelled. Butch and Cassidy came running in.

"What is it Boss?" Butch asked in the horribly raspy voice of his. 

"I need you to do something for me. Go find the boy Jessie and James have been chasing. I want you to kill him for me."

"Kill?" Cassidy said, stunned.

"That's what I said. And I want it done as soon as possible, is that clear?"

"Right. Anything you say Boss", Butch and Cassidy replied, running out the office with a determined look in their eyes. 

When the others got to the Ketchum residence, Deliah came running out to Ash.

"Where have you been?" she asked. "I was so worried!"

"Mum, it's ok", Ash answered. "We kinda...ran into some trouble..." he said, directing his glance to Jessie, James and Meowth.

"Ash, what are Team Rocket doing with you?" Deliah asked.

"Mum, you remember that picture you gave me of my father, where was the other half?"

Deliah gave him a funny look. "Why would you want to know that?"

"Just tell me, mum! I need to know!"

Mrs. Ketchum was shocked. Ash never yelled, or looked so scared and nervous. "The, the other half was with your father."

Ash nodded, and then took the picture of the woman in the photo. He held it up for his mum to see. "Mum, is the woman in this picture you?" 

Deliah gasped. "How did you find this?"

"Jessie had it", he said, pointing at the 17 year old standing behind him, holding onto her team-mate's hand. 

"Oh my gosh. Jessica?" Deliah asked, with shock in her eyes.

Jessie gave her a funny look, then something came to her. "Mum?"

"I can't believe it. After so many years you're finally back!" Deliah cried, while running up to hug Jessie.

"Mum! I thought you were dead!" Jessie cried as she embraced her mother, whom she hadn't seen for so many years.

"What?" Deliah said. "Who told you that?"

Jessie let go of her mother. "Dad did. He said that you were dying and wanted to be left alone. Then he took me. He took me away, mum!" 

"That insensitive moran. How could he!" 

Ash, Misty and James looked on in puzzlement, until Ash finally spoke up. "Um, could somebody please explain what is going on here."

Deliah nodded. "I think you better all come inside so I can explain."

Jessie looked back at James. "Can James come too?"

"And Misty?" Ash added.

Mrs. K said they could, and they all walked inside. 

Deliah paced the room as she spoke. Tears formed in her eyes as she recalled memories from her painful past.

"It was a long time ago when I met your father. We fell deeply in love very quickly, too quickly I guess. Everyone warned me. My family lost contact with me because they didn't trust him, and my friends backed away, probably for the same reason. But still I didn't listen to them. I was too infatuated with him to even notice. Later, we married and had our first child – Jessica", she pointed at Jessie, who nodded. She continued on. "Finally we had a family. We were happy for a while, everything was perfect. Then, one day, he got a job somewhere. He wouldn't tell me what he did; he just went away and hardly ever came home. The only time I saw him for an actual period of time was one Christmas Eve. Jess was about 6 or 7. About a week later, I found out I was pregnant again."

"With me, right?" Ash asked.

"That's right Ash. But I was too afraid to tell him. I was scared at what he might think. So I kept it a secret. However, he was cooking up a plan of his own at that moment. When I was about 3 months pregnant with Ash, and trying my hardest to hide it, he stole Jess away from me. I was so upset. I had practically raised her by myself and he just took her." Deliah started crying, and Jessie went and sat next to her to comfort her.

"Thankyou dear. But that's not all. I was smart, I figured that if he took our first child, he'd probably take our second one too. So I kept it hidden from him that I was pregnant, and I ran away. I came here. I knew nobody here, so I would be safe. I then changed my name back to my maiden name, which he had forgotten over the years, so he couldn't track me down. Months later I gave birth to Ash, and we've lived here ever since", she finished.

"So, that whole story you told me, it was all a lie?" Ash asked.

Deliah nodded. "I'm sorry honey, but I couldn't let you find out the truth. It was too horrible."

He nodded. "And Jessie is my sister?"

Deliah nodded again. "I wish you two could've grown up together. You were both such great children."

"I understand. But just one other thing", Ash said. He looked at his mother and sister. "Who is my father?"

Deliah looked to the floor. "His name is Giovanni. All I can tell you about him is that he's evil. I don't know where is right now, what he does. Even though, I'm not sure I want to know..."

"I know!" Jessie interrupted. "I know who our father is, I know where he works and where he is right now!"

Everyone turned to her. Jessie turned to her mother, and she nodded. She looked Ash in the eyes. "Our father is Giovanni, the Leader of Team Rocket. And he is in Viridian City, at the Team Rocket Headquarters." 

James gasped. "The Boss! The Boss is your father?!" he yelled.

Jessie nodded, an ashamed look on her face. "I couldn't tell you, I was afraid you'd, you'd think I was just like him."

"Oh Jessie I could never think that. Never", he finished as he put his arm around her. They both blushed and James immediately took his arm away from her, seeing everyone's eyes on them. 

"When I was little, I thought he was the best dad ever. Then, when I was 7, he took me away from mum, and told me she was dying. I was so upset, but he wouldn't let me show it. Everytime I cried, he yelled at me. So I stopped. From then on I promised myself I wouldn't cry any more. That I would always be tough and strong. I guess it got the better of me..." Jessie explained. 

"But what happened to you after that? Why did you turn to Team Rocket?" Misty spoke up for the first time in a while. 

"My father enrolled me in Pokémon Tech. You know, the school? And that was where I met James. I always got good grades in my own school, but without my mother, and with my father pushing me, I failed. I couldn't do it, so eventually I stopped trying. After James and I got kicked out for having the worst grades in the history of the school, we ran away. I didn't want to have anything to do with my evil father any more. We ended up at Sunny Town, and there joined a bike gang. But it didn't last too long. My father tracked me down, and took me away. James followed, we were best friends by then and didn't want to be torn apart. Giovanni forced me into joining Team Rocket. I didn't want to. I hated stealing and that type of stuff, but I had no choice. James and I were put into a team, along with Meowth, whom I already knew because he was my fathers favourite Pokémon, and here we are today."

"So Meowth knew about all this too?" James asked.

"Dat's right Jimmy boy. I knew all of it, that is except for da fact dat da twerp was Jessie's brudder. But I was given strict orders by da Boss not ta tell anybody. I dunno why."

Ash was silent for the whole story, excluding a few questions, but now he stood up, holding his fist out. "I know what we have to do", he piped up. "We have to go find Giovanni, and take him to the Police."

The others gasped. 

"No, we can't do that", Jessie cried. "He's evil! He'll kill all of us for just entering his Headquarters."

"Jessie's right, you don't know how psycho he is", James backed up her argument. 

"But we have to", Ash said. "If we don't, he's going to keep stealing Pokémon, and hurting people. It's the only way. We have no choice."

"Pika pikachu! [Yeah, we can do it!]"

Everyone was silent. They all knew he was right. But at the same time, they were scared half to death. Suddenly, Misty stood up. "Ok, I'm in if Ash is", she held out her hand for a pact. 

Ash put his hand on hers. "I'm in."

Jessie and James both got up and placed their hands on Ash and Misty's. "I'm coming", Jessie said quietly.

"Me too", James replied.

Meowth and Pikachu followed suit and finally they had all agreed. 

Ash walked up to Jessie and held out his hand. "Truce?" he asked. 

Jessie smiled and shook. "Truce. I wish I'd know I had a little brother sooner. I'm sorry for being so mean to you in the past."

Ash was extremely surprised as the way Jessie was acting. "It's ok. I understand it was orders. I'm sorry for being mean to you aswell."

Jessie smiled, and Misty, James, Meowth and Pikachu came up to them, ready to go. 

Deliah came up and gave her son and daughter a big hug. "You just make sure you're careful. I want you both back here in one piece, we have a lot of catching up to do". Then she looked from Jessie to James, and winked at him. "And besides, I have to get to know my future son-in-law." 

James blushed and Jessie yelled. "We are not boyfriend and girlfriend! If you want a boyfriend and girlfriend, look at those two!" Jessie pointed to Ash and Misty, who immediately denied it. 

With that, the 4 people and two Pokémon left for the Team Rocket Headquarters in Viridian City. Deliah walked back into her house. "Oh, I hope they're all right", she said as tears threatened to spill again. 

One day later, the group arrived in Viridian City. Jessie, James and Meowth led them to a dark side of town, where a huge building was sitting. It was creepy just outside, they could only imagine what it was going to be like inside. Misty noticed that Ash had been quiet the whole way, not his usual cheery self. "Ash, are you ok?" she asked him. 

He looked up from the floor. "Yeah, just a little disappointed."

"Huh? Why?"

"My father didn't just abandon me, he is the Leader of the group I hate so much, Team Rocket. My own father was the one who was trying to get my Pikachu. And what if I grow up to be just like him, Misty? I don't think I can handle that thought."

Misty put her hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, you could never turn out to be like him. You are a great Pokémon trainer, and you care for your Pokémon. There is no way that thought is possible."

He smiled at her. "Yeah, you're right. Thanks again, Misty."

She smiled back. "Don't mention it."

"So what's our plan?" James asked, interrupting the two.

"We walk inside to the Bosses office, and say we want out of Team Rocket. Then, when he tries to convince us otherwise, and starts to yell and threaten, we launch all our Pokémon on him. Then we call the Police", Jessie explained. 

Everyone seemed to agree, and they walked into the TR HQ. As predicted, it was dark and dingy inside. They walked up stairs and got into lifts, having to swipe a Team Rocket membership card to get through every doorway. Finally, they got to the Boss's office. The secretary let them in, and there he was, sitting at his desk with a Persian beside him. 

"Ahhh, Jessie, James and Meowth. Finally you decide to report back to me!" he snapped, and they all cringed at his voice. "And who are your friends? Future Team Rocket members?" he asked, as he stood up, not even noticing the Pikachu standing beside Ash. 

"N-no Sir. This is Ash Ketchum. The boy we've been following for years", James said. 

Giovanni gasped, but then regained his composure. "Well well well. You finally did something right. Maybe I should have sent you on that mission instead of Butch and Cassidy. But now I can do exactly what I'd planned."

"What?" Jessie said.

Giovanni pulled a gun out of his jacket, and aimed it at Ash. Jessie, James, Meowth and Pikachu yelled, "NO!" (A/N: Pikachu said it in Pikachu language).

Misty was shocked. She screamed out Ash's name and tried to jump in the way of the gun, but James stopped her. 

"I have been wanting to kill you for sometime. And now I finally get my chance." Giovanni clicked back the gun and directed it at Ash's chest. Ash was frozen in fear. "No, please, don't do it", he said with tears welling up in his eyes. He was more scared than he had ever been in his life. Misty was struggling to get out of James' grip, and Pikachu was standing there, not knowing what to do. 

"No, you can't do it!" Jessie suddenly yelled out.

"And why not?" Giovanni snapped at Jessie, not pointing the gun away from Ash. 

"Because he's your son."

To be continued...

Another cliffhanger. Don't worry I have plenty more to go. ^_^ Well, this is only part 4, I have 5 more parts to write. This one was long. But you should get them quicker now. I'm on holidays so I get bored often and write a lot. If you have any questions, please send them to me via e-mail, so at least I can answer them. My e-mail is: [sarah_da_elite@hotmail.com][1] ok? But if you have any comments, please review. The number of reviews I get will depend on whether I put up the next part. And if ya don't like it, don't just say 'You suck', give me a reason at least! 

Ciao! Luv Sarah

P.S. I hope you all have a great Christmas! And thankyou for being such good fanfic readers and reviewers!

   [1]: mailto:sarah_da_elite@hotmail.com



	5. TPOL, Part 5

****

The Power of Love, Part 5

__

By BellaWaterFlower a.k.a AshyGirl

Hi peeps. The only thing I have to say is this: I know this story isn't based on the real past of the Pokémon characters. Giovanni is not Ash's father, Ash and Jessie are not brother and sister and Mrs. Ketchum is not Jessie's mum. I purely made it all up for entertainment. Anyway, on with the story.

"What?" Giovanni said, lowering his gun and directing his glare to Jessie. 

Ash crumpled to the floor and Misty and Pikachu ran over to him. 

"Pika pi [Ash?]"

"Ash are you ok?" Misty asked in a concerned tone.

"Y-ye-yeah, I-I-I-I'm fine", he stammered. "Just a little shaken." 

Misty noticed that he looked like he was about to cry, and she put her arms around him. Ash accepted her kindness and started to cry. "I thought he was gonna do it, Misty. I thought he was gonna kill me."

"It's ok. Please don't cry", she comforted, pulling away from the embrace. He dried his tears and Pikachu jumped into his lap. 

'He's been really sensitive lately. Usually he'd laugh in the face of danger. I guess he's never thought of much of the danger he's been in as of that which could kill him...' Misty thought. 

Giovanni watched the three with an amused look on his face. That look then turned to rage. "SHUT IT THE BOTH OF YOU!" he yelled. 

Ash, Misty and Pikachu stood up immediately at his command. 

Giovanni turned back to Jessie. "What is this you say about this boy being my son?"

Jessie gulped, then a look of anger flashed across her face. She remembered all the things her selfish arrogant father had done to her. Now it was time to show him that she wasn't under his power anymore. "You know exactly what I'm talking about, father!" 

James gasped. "Jessie..."

Jessie looked back at him. "No James, I have to do this." She turned back to Giovanni. "Ash Ketchum is the boy, your own son, who you abandoned when you took me and forced me to be in Team Rocket. I can't believe you could have done something like that. I had a brother all these years and I didn't even know it. I've always thought you were a low, arrogant moran, but I never thought you'd go as low as this."

"Ahhh", Giovanni said quietly. He didn't appear to be too shocked. He always knew this day would come, when he would find his son. He never could have believed that it was the boy Jessie and James had been following. And to top it all off, he was the one with the Pikachu. Everything was turning out perfect for him. He pressed a button on his desk. Moments later, two guards came into the office. 

"Take these two to the dungeon", he said, gesturing at James and Misty. Make sure you take all of their Pokémon away from them. The Meowth can go with them."

"What?" James, Meowth and Misty said.

The guards grabbed them and started to haul them away. 

"No, Misty!" Ash cried, running up to her. The guard pushed him back.

"It's ok Ash. I'll be fine. Just be careful ok?" Misty told him. 

Ash glared at the guard and nodded at his best friend. 

James was struggling with the guard. "Hey, be careful will ya. Don't mess up my hair or else..."

"Shut it now", the guard stated. James kept quiet. 

Jessie glared murder at Giovanni and walked over to James and the guard. 

"You do anything to hurt them and don't think you'll be seeing daylight again, got it?"

The guard looked at Giovanni, then back at Jessie. He gave her daggers and pushed James out. The others guards followed suit with Misty and Meowth. Jessie gave James a helpless smile as he was forced out the door. 

"Seems like you've developed an attitude Miss Rocket", Giovanni said. 

"Yeah well I don't care any more. You've done enough to hurt my family and I. You can promote me, give me all the money in the world and give me everything I want, but I still won't think of you as my father."

Ash picked up Pikachu and held it tightly, just in case Giovanni tried anything. 

"If only I had known what you were planning. I still can't believe you would sink so low..." Jessie mumbled.

"Ahh but it was the perfect plan", Giovanni exclaimed. 

"Huh?" Ash said.

"I figured I'd come and find my son when he had grown up. I am a busy man, and I don't need to sit around watching kids grow up. I planned to use him as a Rocket member. But then I found out that your mother had disappeared. I was angry, but I knew that someday I'd find my son, and make him take his place in Team Rocket."

"You moron. You disgust me. I would never, ever get involved with Team Rocket. I'd rather die."

Giovanni glared at Ash.

"And I could never think of you as my father. I'm glad I didn't grow up with you."

Giovanni got up from his chair. "Oh is that so?"

Ash turned his back to him. Jessie still felt a little uneasy, thinking as the boy she had despised for so many years as her brother. But she went up and put her hand on his shoulder. 

"I'll take that as a no then?" Giovanni said.

Ash nodded.

"Right." He pressed the guard button on his desk and two of the three burly men that had been there before entered the room. 

"Take them to the dungeon with the other three. Take all of their Pokémon..."

"You're not getting Pikachu!" Ash said.

"Shut it, kid. You don't do as I ask so you pay the price."

Ash snarled at him. One of the guards grabbed Pikachu's Pokéball, and returned it. A little groan escaped from Pikachu's mouth as it was transported in as energy and stored in the tiny ball. The guard took all of Ash's other Pokémon, and Jessie's. He put them in a bag and carried it with him. He took both the trainers and pushed them out of the room. Ash glared at Giovanni as he was forced out.

Meanwhile, at the dungeon...

Misty, James and Meowth had been stripped of their Pokémon and put in a dark, dingy cell. Misty sat huddled in a corner. James could tell she was scared without Ash or her Pokémon to protect her. They sat in an awkward silence for about 10 minutes, until they heard a yell coming from down the corridor. 

"Quit pushing me, I can walk you know."

James recognised the voice as Jessie's, and stood up to see. Sure enough, Jessie was coming down the corridor with a guard. Behind her was Ash. The two of them were thrown into the cell. Ash was thrown especially hard and landed on his back. He groaned as he hit the cold, hard floor. Misty ran over to him.

"Ash are you ok?"

Ash got up. "Yeah, I'm fine. What about you?"

"I'm ok, I guess", she replied.

James and Jessie hugged. 

"I'm glad you're back", they said in unison. Meowth nodded at them.

"So what happened?" James asked Jessie and Ash.

Ash lowered his head. "He wants me to join Team Rocket."

Misty gasped. "What?!"

James just sat there. He knew that was coming. 

"I'm not doing it. I don't care if I have to stay down here for the rest of my life."

Misty looked at him worriedly. "What are we gonna do?"

"I dunno. I just don't know..."

To be continued...

__

Ok, in my opinion, that was real crap. It was a little boring to write, but the next part has a more action and excitement. Please review this. Don't give me bad revs 'coz it was boring. I know it was, but it had to be put into the story. Thankz.

Ciao! Luv Sarah


	6. TPOL, Part 6

****

The Power of Love, Part 6

__

By BellaWaterFlower

Hi all,

This part is gonna be short. It's getting a little more exciting now I suppose.

It had been three days since Giovanni had asked Ash to join up and fight, or should I say steal, with Team Rocket. For three days they had been feeding off of food that wouldn't even be suitable for a Slugma. They hadn't seen Giovanni since the confrontation with him three days ago, but knew that he hadn't given up. Otherwise, why would he be keeping them down there? The four humans and Meowth seemed to be getting along. Jessie and Misty still had their issues with each other, but they try to keep it to themselves. Three days later, Ash woke up, painfully. He rolled over and discovered he'd slept on a rock. He moaned, then turned around to the place where Misty usually slept. She wasn't there. 

"Misty?" he said quietly. 

Ash sat up and looked around the small room. Misty wasn't anywhere to be seen. Jessie was just waking up. She rubbed her eyes groggily and looked over at her brother. "What's up?"

Ash was starting to get worried. "Have you seen Misty? She isn't here. I woke up and she was gone. Where is she?!" he said frantically. 

"Now now, calm down. I'm sure we'll find her."

"But she couldn't have gotten out! She would've woken us up first."

"You think. Well I think that because of the selfish little brat that she is, she probably broke out of here and ran", Jessie said smugly.

Ash glared at her. "Jessie! Misty is my best friend. I've known her for 5 years and I know she wouldn't do something like that, so lay off ok?"

Jessie folded her arms across her chest. "Whatever."

"Grr... Look Jessie! I don't care what your stupid attitude is towards Misty, or what differences you have in that you hate each other, but can you just forget about it and help me find her!" Ash yelled. 

Jessie was surprised at his sudden burst of anger. Through following him around she thought he was a gentle and quiet person. 'Guess he really does care for her', she thought. 

Due to Ash's yelling, James and Meowth were beginning to get up. Ash was leaning out the bars, trying to see if Misty was out there. "Oh I can't find her anywhere", he said. 

James and Meowth looked at Ash questioningly. 

"Misty's gone!" Ash said. 

"What?!" they both said in unison.

At that moment, more guards came. They opened the bars and took Ash, Jessie, James and Meowth roughly out of the cell.

Ash struggled with the guard. "What the hell have you done with Misty?" he yelled at the guard. The big, burly man ignored him. Ash kicked him in the shin, which made him stop. 

"What did you do to her?" he asked once more.

The guard glared at him, then kneed him in the stomach. Ash wheeled over in pain, groaning. 

"You'll find out soon enough you little runt", the guard told him.

Jessie, James and Meowth looked on in horror. They couldn't do anything. They were helpless against Team Rocket. 

The guards took them to a large room. It was like an assembly hall for Team Rocket members. Ash, Jessie, James and Meowth were thrown into a corner, and they stayed there in fear of the guards. Moments later, Giovanni came into the room. Misty was behind him. Her hands were tied and her mouth was bounded. Giovanni was pulling her roughly. Ash rushed forward, trying to get to Misty. But one of the guards pulled him back, and threw him back where the others were. He fell to the floor, but got straight back up. 

"Misty!" he called.

Misty looked to him helplessly. She looked like she'd had a rough night, and tears filled her eyes when she saw Ash. He eyes said: 'Please help me'. She tried to talk but her mouth was bound, and Giovanni was glaring at her. Ash yelled at Giovanni, not caring what he did anymore. 

"Let Misty go right now, you, you…bastard…" 

"Shut it young man. I have a proposal to make with you", Giovanni told him in a deep, untrusting voice. 

Jessie and James gasped, and Meowth mumbled an 'oh no…' They knew what happened when Giovanni wanted to make a deal. It meant danger.

The 'Boss' took out a gun, and put it to Misty's head. She tried to scream through the piece of material tied around her mouth, but failed. She looked on helplessly as she faced certain death by just one trigger being pulled. Ash almost fainted. Jessie, James and Meowth cringed.

"You wouldn't…you wouldn't dare…" Ash stuttered out. 

"Oh I would. You bet I would. But you have a decision to make."

Ash glared at him again. 

Giovanni smirked. "You either join Team Rocket, or I kill your little girlfriend."

__

To be continued…

Done, I'm sorry it was short. I've planned what to put in the story and this was all that was in this part. I'm also sorry it took so long. But it may be a long time till the next part is up aswell. I have a lot of schoolwork to do and it takes time, so I don't have much time to write anymore. I promise I'll get it to you ASAP. Please review it guys! And read my other fic too. It's called Tears of Life. .Thankies.

Ciao! Luv Sarah.

'In the middle of the madness, there's a place where quiet can be found.'


	7. TPOL, Part 7

****

The Power of Love, Part 7

By BellaWaterFlower

Hello. I'm sorry this took so long. As I said in the poem I recently added to ff.net, I'm heaps busy with schoolwork. This is the second to last part. It'll be kinda short, I guess. Hope u like it and plz review!

Giovanni smirked. "You either join Team Rocket, or I kill your little girlfriend."

Ash flinched. Jessie, James and Meowth behind him snickered with fright. He wanted to cry, but couldn't be seen as weak. He knew what he had to do, though. He couldn't let Misty die. He'd rather die than have her die. He glanced at the floor, then back up a Giovanni. He gave Misty a look that said: 'Don't worry, everything will be fine'. She looked back at him worriedly, with tears running down her face. 

Ash began to speak. "I'll, I'll…" he trailed off. He couldn't get the words out. Giovanni clicked the trigger, and held it to Misty's head. Ash got so enraged, that he spluttered out: "Fine, I'll join your stupid…"

But Ash was cut off. Giovanni suddenly dropped to the ground, dropping the gun and letting Misty out of his grip. Jessie appeared behind him, holding her hands above her head. She smirked, and said, "I always knew that Martial Arts I did when I was young would pay off." Giovanni was lying on the ground, unconscious from being hit on the head by Jessie. Misty got up, and ran to Ash. They embraced as tears ran down their faces. 

"Thankyou Ash…" Misty told him through tears. 

"Anytime, Mist. I love you…" Ash blurted out, not knowing how Misty would react to this. He had to get it out though. 

Misty looked into Ash's eyes, and seeing the same sincere eyes that always looked back at her, she hugged him tightly again. "I love you too. So much." 

Ash was surprised, but didn't show it. They stood there crying in each other's arms, while the other three watched on. The scene was so beautiful. All of a sudden, Giovanni regained consciousness. Slickly and quietly, he reached for the gun and grabbed it. Almost loosing consciousness again, he shot the gun aimlessly at one of the people in the room. Everyone turned in horror as one of their friends screamed out in pain, and fell to the floor. 

****

To be continued.

Hahahaha! Sorry, but I had to do it to you. Plz dun kill me. Who got shot? Was it Ash, Misty, Jessie, James or Meowth? You'll have to find out in the next part. Please review this one. I know it was short, but I'm preparing for the next part. Chapter 8, the final part will be appearing on ff.net soon. Luv ya's all!

Ciao! Luv Sarah.

'We all live in a house of cards, take one away and they all come tumbling down.'


	8. TPOL, Part 8

The Power of Love, Part 8 ****

The Power of Love, Part 8.

By BellaWaterFlower

Last part, I can't believe it. I have to admit, I didn't think it would go this far. I thought people would probably get bored and stop reading halfway through. Buuuut, since you are all such killa readers I'll finish it for you. Thankz for reviewing all the way through the story. Luv yaz all!

"Jessie!" James screamed out as she screamed and fell to the floor. She held her stomach and yelled out in pain as tears flowed down her face. The guards that were in there had fled, no wanting to get in trouble. James ran to Jessie's side. His face showed a look of fear, worry and love. Giovanni smirked. He held the gun up and prepared to shoot again. However he was cut short by Ash. He kicked the gun out of his hand and knocked him unconscious again, tying him up with some rope he found carelessly flung on the ground. 

"Jess, where did he get you?" James asked. Tears mustered up in his eyes and threatened to spill down his face. But this time he had to be the strong one, for Jessie's sake. 

Jessie's eyes closed tight, and she took her hand away from her stomach. Blood poured out from the gunshot wound. James flinched. He couldn't stand the sight of blood. Ash, Misty and Meowth came running over. 

"James ya hafta help 'er!" Meowth cried out. 

"I know! But what do I do? I'm no doctor!" James replied. He could stop the tears from flowing out of his eyes now. They poured down his cheeks, but he quickly wiped them off. He just wanted to block his ears so he couldn't hear Jessie's yelps of pain. 

Ash quickly took his jacket/vest (A/N: What is it anyway?) off. James followed suit and took his white Team Rocket top off, leaving only a black t-shirt. Misty helped them wrap it round her tight as Giovanni laid there unconscious. 

"I have to call 911!" Misty called (A/N: Here in Oz, the number to call is 000, but I'll use 911) as she ran into the office next to the room they were in. she grabbed the phone off the desk and dialed 911. She told them they needed police and an ambulance here right away. They said they'd be there ASAP. When Misty ran back to the other room Jessie had passed out. The pain being too much for her to deal with, and the loss of blood not helping much either. 

"How much longer will the paramedics be?" James asked Misty.

"They said they'd be here ASAP", she replied. She walked over to Jessie. "How's she doing?" 

"She passed out", Ash said seriously. "She's lost a lot of blood and…" Ash trailed off, looking over at James. He held Jessie's hand in his and had his head bowed. He was praying for Jessie. He suddenly looked up. "I don't think we can wait", he said, glancing over at Jessie. Although Ash and James' tops were wrapped firmly around her, the blood was seeping through. "We have to get her to a hospital _now_!" James got up and began to lift Jessie. 

"No, James!" Misty called out. She ran over and made him put her down. "Look, I know you're worried, but if you lift her it could cause even more damage. The bullet could have pierced a bone or one of her lungs, and it's dangerous to move her." 

James put her down and stood up. "I'm sorry." Tears spilled out of his eyes once again and no longer being able to or wanting to hold them back, he let himself cry. He collapsed to the floor in a fit of sobs. Meowth went over and pat James on the back, assuring him that everything would be fine. Nobody else knew what to do. Fortunately, the sound of police and ambulance sirens saved them. Officer Jenny ran in a few seconds later with two paramedics. 

"What's going on here?" Jenny yelled. 

"Quick, she's been shot, you need to take her to the hospital!" Ash told her, pointing to Jessie. The paramed's ran over to Jessie. They checked for a pulse and heartbeat and put an oxygen mask over her face. They took bandages out and wrapped them around her wound. James had got up. He was sitting next to Jessie, not letting go of her hand, much to the paramed's protest. Meowth also refused to go away. They loaded her onto a stretcher and carried her to the ambulance. James and Meowth ran after them. They put Jessie in the ambulance, and James tried to hop in with her. 

"Who are you?" one of the paramedics asked. 

"I'm her best friend! I have to go to the hospital with her!" 

"It's true! He is", Meowth said. 

"Ok, you can ride in the back with her", the paramedic said. 

James hopped in so fast it was bearly see-able. "But…Meowth?" he said when he got in. 

"Don't worry Jimmy, I'll go with da twerps."

James nodded and took Jessie's hand again. She still hadn't regained consciousness. 

Ash was still telling Officer Jenny everything that had happened. Apparently, Ash's mum had called a few days ago, saying that they had gone looking for his father but hadn't returned. "We tried to locate where she said you were, but we couldn't. Now, the one whose been shot, what's her name?" Jenny said. 

"Jessie. Her name's Jessie, and she's my sister", Ash said. All of a sudden Ash remembered. They had to get to the hospital. Meowth came running over, saying that James had gone in the ambulance. But Ash still felt like something was missing. 

"Pikachu!" he said out loud suddenly.

Misty and Brock suddenly remembered. Their Pokémon still hadn't been given back to them. 

"Officer Jenny. They took all our Pokémon. You have to get them back, you just have to…" Ash said worriedly. 

"Don't worry Ash. Your Pokémon will be fine. You all go to the hospital. We'll bring them there", Jenny said, and she started instructing other officers. 

Ash, Misty and Meowth arrived at the hospital and it was getting dark. They went to the front desk, asking where Jessie was. 

"The Emergency Room. She's been there since she was brought in", they were told by a nurse. 

This was what they had feared. They had hoped and hoped on the way that Jessie would be ok, and when they got there, she would be in a normal room recovering. However, it was quite the opposite. When they got to the ER, they saw Jessie inside the room with doctors working on her in a huge frenzy, and James sitting in a waiting chair. His eyes were cold, and he didn't move even when the others came and sat next to him. He just stared straight ahead. Meowth went and sat on his lap, and James stroked his fur. 

"James?" Ash asked. 

He didn't move, just mumbled what sound like a 'yeah?' 

"Did…did they tell you anything?" 

James shook his head. Ash sighed. Meowth went off to get something to eat, he said he was starving. Ash sat on a waiting chair next to Misty. He put his head in his hands and could feel tears welling up in his eyes. 'I finally found out who my family was, that I had a sister. And now I might…now I might loose her', he thought. 

Misty took his hand. "Are you ok Ash?" 

Ash glanced up at her. Her caring eyes stared into his. He looked back down to the floor. "I dunno. I'm just…just really worried."

"I know, me too. I mean, I never really liked Jessie or anything. She was always such a bitch to me. But now that she's been hurt I feel so guilty."

Ash sighed again. 'If I hadn't wanted to go find my father, this would never have happened. I would never have had to put Misty through a near-death experience. Jessie would never have been shot, and James would be happy. It's all my fault this happened…' he thought suddenly. Ash sat up straighter. 

"It's all my fault", he said. 

"What? Ash don't…" Misty started.

"No, it is. It was my fault you all came here with me, and my fault you almost died, and my fault Jessie is hurt, and my fault James is upset…" he said with tears coming to his eyes. "…I'm responsible for this, and if my sister dies I'll never forgive myself. I'm so sorry Misty. I'm so sorry…" Ash buried his head in his arms and cried. Misty looked at him half in fear and half in worry. She took him in her arms and held him. 

"No Ash. You're wrong. It's far from your fault. It's nobody's fault. You couldn't have changed what happened. I know you're upset, but it's not time to start blaming yourself." 

Ash cried on Misty's shoulder. He knew she was right. He lifted his head to look at her. Her eyes were also brimming with tears. "I love you Ash. Please don't cry."

Ash hugged her. "I love you too", he said shakily. 

James watched them. 'They're just like Jessie and I should be', he thought. At that point, Meowth came back into the waiting area. As he was asking what was going on, a doctor came running out. 

"You James?" he asked James.

James got up. He nodded. "What's wrong, is Jessie ok?!" Meowth, Ash and Misty got up to listen. 

"I'm afraid the bullet that hit her pierced her heart and destroyed some vital vessels and cell groups in that area. She…she is hanging on by a thread, but I don't think it's gonna last much longer I think you all better say goodbye."

Tears filled Ash's eyes again and his grip on Misty's hand became tighter. James dropped to the ground. "So, in other words you're saying that she's basically dead, and there's nothing anyone can do about it."

The doctor lowered his head. James wiped his eyes of tears. "Can I see her?" 

The doctor nodded.

James walked inside the room. The doctors had all left, and the only other person in the room was Jessie. 

James took her hand. She was still and white. This was not his Jessie. His Jessie was strong and confident, not weak and immune. James was trying to hold back his tears, but again his sadness overpowered him and he broke down into sobs. "Oh Jess, what am I gonna do without you?" he muffled through tears. He looked to her for a reply, hoping that she might wake up. But there was nothing. She just laid there, still. The doctor came in with Meowth, Ash and Misty for a visit. Brock told them he'd wait outside. James got up and let Ash sit down. Meowth went over to him. 

"It's gonna be ok James."

James didn't reply. He just shook his head and look at the floor. 

Ash held onto Misty's hand as he talked to his basically dead sister. "I'm sorry Jessie. If it weren't for me, you would never have been shot. I wish we could've had some more time together. If only I'd known you were my sister all these years…" Ash couldn't finish, and he walked out the room in tears with Misty at his side comforting him. Meowth was in tears as he watched James go sit with Jessie again. He took her hand once again. He didn't speak though; he kept staring at her. 

James squeezed his eyes shut. 'How do I say goodbye forever to the person I love more than anything or anyone in the world?' he thought. 

Meowth jumped into James' lap. "Jessie…" it said, unable to think of anything to say. Its usually happy eyes were downcast, and tears fell down its cheeks.

The heart monitor beeped faster. Jessie was dying. 

James realised the time had come. He built up some confidence and prepared to speak. "Jess, I know our time is short, but I just wanted to tell you this. I love you. I've loved you since to moment I laid eyes on you. I don't know why I never told you. I could never find the confidence, and I was too scared you wouldn't feel the same way. Our friendship was more important to me than anything. I never thought I'd have to say goodbye to you. But I guess I was wrong. You didn't deserve to die. You did nothing, it should have been me", James said as tears poured out of his eyes, making his words muffled. "I love you, and I always will. I'll come find you one day, I promise", he finished. He got up from the seat, overwhelmed in tears. He couldn't stay any more; it was all too much for him. 'I have to get out of here', he thought. 'I can't watch her die.' With that, he ran out of the room, leaving the doctor and a teary Meowth standing there in confusion. 

James ran out of the waiting room, and Ash followed him. They ran to a vacant room. 

"James!" Ash called out. "Wait a sec!"

James turned around and glared at Ash. His glare was so powerful that it made Ash stop and walk back a few steps. 

"Don't you tell me to stay. The person I love more than anything in the world has just died!" James yelled at him. 

Ash gulped. "Yeah, well you weren't the only one that cared about her! She's my sister! How the hell do you think I feel?!" Ash yelled back.

"Don't you dare say that you cared about her. This is all your fault Ash Ketchum. It's your fault she's dead, all your fault! I hate you!" James screamed with rage. His eyes filled with hatred and tears, and he ran up and punched Ash in the face. 

"Hey! Quit it!" Misty called out. She had just caught up with the two. She pulled James, who was just about to punch Ash again, this time into the stratosphere, away. Ash kneeled on the floor with his hand over his eye, which was now turning purple. 

"Ash are you ok?" Misty asked worriedly.

Ash nodded. "I'm ok", he said coldly. He got up and walked off. 

Misty went over to James, who was sitting on the floor crying. She sat down next to him. 

"James, I know it's hard but…"

"No you don't, you don't know the half of it."

"But I do. My mother died when I was 7, I know what you're feeling right now."

James was silent. He looked up at Misty. "Do you mind if I have some time alone?" 

Misty nodded. "Sure. But could you do me one favour?" 

James looked at her.

"Could you please not blame Ash for this. He feels really guilty, and he's also really upset about Jessie. I know it seems like him fault, but I'm afraid of what might happen to him if he gets blamed. He already tried to blame himself before."

James nodded. "I'm sorry, I was just upset."

Misty got up. "Thanks", she said, and she walked out. 

Misty found Ash sitting on a bench outside the hospital. He was holding his head in his hands and crying. Misty went up and sat next to him. She put her arms around him and hugged him tightly. 

"Oh Ash…"

Ash cried on her shoulder once again. "He's right. I told you. It is my fault. I put everyone in danger. And I killed my sister."

"Ash, how many times do I have to tell you? It wasn't your fault. Even James just told me that. He was just angry, wouldn't you be?"

"Yeah but…"

"No but's about it, Ash. You are not the one to blame."

Ash looked at the floor. "I know. Deep inside, I know. But the fact that my sister is dying because she came with me, it…it scares me."

Misty took his hat off and put a hand through his hair. She kissed him on the cheek and he leaned his head on her shoulder.

James was walking up to find Meowth, when the doctor that had been tending to Jessie came running to him. 

"James! You'll never believe what has happened!" 

james' eyebrows rose, and he followed the excited doctor back to Jessie's room. He cringed as he entered, and saw her still lying there. But then he noticed something. The heart monitor, it showed a sign of life. Jessie was still alive, and her heart was functioning. James looked to the doctor with a look confusion on his face. 

"There's still hope. She flat lined just before I came to call you. But just as I was about to announce her time of death, it beeped again. Something's holding her back, James. I think it may be you. She'd fighting."

James smiled for the first time since they had been entrapped by Giovanni. "Really? You really think she could pull through?" 

The doctor nodded. "But you have to encourage her. Talk to her James. Let her know you're waiting for her. She can most probably hear you."

James nodded. This whole thing had shocked him. Then he nodded, a look of determination entering his face. "I have to get my Jessie back." He took her hand again and caressed her face.

"Jess…Jess it's me again. The doctor says you can still pull through. Please Jess, please fight. Do it for yourself, do it for your family, but most of all, do it for me. I need you Jessie. I can't live without you. The thought of you dying tore me up so much, and made me so angry, that I gave your brother a black eye and blamed him for everything. I didn't mean it, of course."

By that point, Ash, Misty and Meowth had come back to the room. Ash's eye was swollen and he was holding an ice-pack over it. "What's going on?!" Ash asked frantically. The doctor saw the James wanted to be alone with Jessie at this point, and he led the others outside to explain what was going on. 

James was about to talk to Jessie again, when all of a sudden the heart monitor flat-lined. 

"Wha? Jessie!!!" James cried as he saw it flat-line. The monitor screeched and Dr. Sullivan came rushing in, pushing Ash, who was trying to get in the room, back into the waiting area.

"Oh no!" Dr. Sullivan cried out. "We're loosing her again." She stood there. There was nothing she could do. James felt tears coming to his eyes again, but he wiped them away roughly. He stood up next to Jessie's bed. 

"Jess!" he yelled. "Jess you have to fight! I can't loose you, I love you. Don't die, please, you can't die…" he finished. However, his words seemed to take no effect, and the monitor screeched on. Dr. Sullivan was about to once again, announce Jessie's time of death, when a steady heartbeat was heard once "I can't believe it, she's still alive…" Dr. Sullivan claimed. 

James opened his eyes, which were tightly clambered shut to avoid more tears flowing. "Huh?" he took Jessie's hand once again, and prayed to God that she would wake up this time. This time, his prayers were answered though, as Jessie slowly opened her eyes, groaning slightly at the pain flowing through her body still. 

"J- James?" she forced out.

James smiled. "Jessie! You're alive, I can't believe it! Oh my gosh!"

Dr. Sullivan checked Jessie over as the two talked. 

Jessie swallowed loudly. "I heard what you said."

James' eyes went downcast. "Oh, you - you did…?"

They fell silent as the two gazed into each other's tear-filled eyes. 

"Did you mean it, James?" Jessie asked suddenly. 

James was shocked. He surely hadn't expected her to say that. He gulped. "Y…yes…of course I did." He then felt a large amount of determination. 'I'll admit it straight to her face, right now. I almost lost her, and I can't loose the chance to tell her the truth about how I feel again', he told himself. 

"Jess, I…I have to explain some things to you."

Jessie looked up at him, and slowly nodded.

"You see Jess. I love you, just like I said before. I'm sorry I never told you. I was just so scared; I could never find the words. But almost loosing you made me realise that I can't hold back any longer. I needed you to know, even if you don't love me back." He was choking on his words as tears once again fell from his eyes. 

Jessie was the same. She was now crying, and she could barely mutter her words as she said, "I, I love you too…" she said. He smiled, and bent down to kiss her lightly on the lips. She was totally and utterly shocked at his words. She knew he was a romantic, but she never imagined he loved her. when she heard him say it in her dreams she thought it was just that, a dream. But now it was a reality. The one thing that she wanted most in the world had come true for her. 

James too was shocked. Jessie had always been, and he hated to say it, a bitch to him. But now he truly realised: it wasn't because she hated him, it was because that's the way she was. And he didn't want her any other way. 

James kissed Jessie once again, and he told her that she needed some rest. Dr. sullivan agreed, as she finished checking Jessie. She too had tears in her eyes, and realised that she was the luckiest girl of all. 

Dr. Sullivan and James walked out to the questioning eyes (and Ash's black eye. ^_^) of the others. 

"Well, what happened? Is she ok?" Ash asked impatiently, hoping that it was good news seeing James was smiling.

"It's a miracle that she's alive. She almost died a couple of times. I don't know what happened, but it looks like to me that the power of her heart and her love for James was too strong, and she fought for him. It's one for the record books though, I'm telling you", Dr. Sullivan explained. 

"You mean?" Misty asked, looking to James. "You two finally got together?!" 

James blushed, but nodded. Ash smiled. He was happy for them, but still a little mad at James for taking his anger out on him. However, that all changed when James walked over to Ash and took a deep breath, "I'm sorry for punching you, Ash. I was just really upset and…and I wasn't thinking… whadda you say? Friends?" he asked as he stuck out his hand for a truce. 

Ash looked down. He knew that James meant it. 'After all, how would I have felt if Misty had died', he asked himself, shuddering at the thought. Ash half-smiled, and shook James' hand. 

All the newspapers held news about what had happened. Giovanni had been arrested on various counts, being sentenced to death for what he had done. turns out he had also been running genetic experiments on innocent Pokémon, and stealing many Pokémon and terrorising their trainers. Officer Jenny brought back all Ash, Misty, James and Jessie's Pokémon. Pikachu was so happy to see Ash, and to get out of that place, that it was in tears as it jumped into Ash's arms. It also wasn't too surprised to see Ash and Misty holding hands, then give each other a quick kiss. Ash and Jessie's mum was called down to Viridian. She rushed in and pulled Ash into her arms in tears. 

"I was so worried about you", she said. She explained about how she'd called the police and they'd been looking but couldn't find anything. They told her what had happened, and how Jessie was. Jessie wasn't allowed to have any visitors right now as she needed her rest. Everything had turned out fine in the end. Ash's quest to find his father had ended almost tragically, but thanks to the power of love, the events had turned from tragic to happy, as our heroes encountered drama, love and pain along the way.

****

THE END

****

OMG! I'm done! I can't believe it! This part was long, I didn't expect it to be but everything that happened was necessary. I was gonna make Jessie die, but I couldn't do it. I think I need more happy endings. I put them in character as best I could, but think about it, we've never seen the characters in this type of situation, so we don't know how they would act. This is how I picture them acting. I hope you liked the J&J romance. I needed a change for once, but I still needed to put heaps of AAMR in there. ^_^ I couldn't help it! I hope you loved reading it 'coz I sure loved writing it. Now I have to think of more ideas. Seeya'z! 

Oh, one more thing, I'm conducting a poll to see how many ppl actually read the author's notes, like what I am writing now. If you are reading this, tell me in a review (even if you don't review the story). I read them, and I was wondering how many people actually did. 

Ciao! Luv Sarah


End file.
